Jerry Nelson
Jerry Nelson (b. July 10, 1934) started his puppeteering career working for Bil Baird. Throughout the '60s, he worked on-and-off with Jim Henson. Then, in 1970, he joined the company and began working regularly on Sesame Street. Since then, Nelson has performed as a principal puppeteer in numerous Muppet productions including the Muppet movies, The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, and various TV specials. In 2004, Nelson announced he would no longer be performing his classic Muppet characters, citing health reasons. However, he has continued to perform his characters on Sesame Street. In 2005, he was one of the narrators on the audiobook version of It's Not Easy Bein' Green, displaying his vocal versatility by reciting most of the quotes from Muppet characters, including Dr. Teeth and the Doozers. Early Works with Henson Jerry Nelson first worked with Jim Henson in 1965 when Frank Oz got drafted and Henson needed somebody to perform the right hand of Rowlf on The Jimmy Dean Show. However, Frank Oz failed his draft physical, but since Nelson had just gotten his job, Oz chose to take some time off from performing and thereby allow Nelson to stay on with the Muppets. One of Nelson's first major roles was Featherstone in Hey, Cinderella! and The Frog Prince. Throughout the early 1970s, Nelson also performed a full-body monster named Thog, who appeared in The Great Santa Claus Switch and various variety show appearances. In The Frog Prince, he performed Kermit the Frog's nephew Robin for the first time; however, in that appearance, although Robin's voice and personality were the same, the character was actually a prince who got turned into a frog. Nelson also performed T.R. and Caleb Siles in The Muppet Musicians of Bremen, Scred on Saturday Night Live, and Emmet Otter in Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Sesame Street Jerry Nelson became part of Sesame Street during the second season. In this season alone he was given a variety of new characters, including Herbert Birdsfoot, Sherlock Hemlock, Herry Monster, The Amazing Mumford, Little Jerry, Simon Soundman, and Farley. In 1972, he was given the character who is perhaps his best-known character, Count von Count. Another well-known character who Nelson performed was Big Bird's best friend, Mr. Snuffleupagus. However, the physical strain placed on him by the large puppet eventually hurt his back so much that he had to stop performing the character. He did perform the voice for awhile, but finally ceded the role to Michael Earl Davis. Other characters that Nelson eventually performed include Mr. Johnson, Frazzle, Sam the Robot, and Fred the Wonder Horse. He also did announcer voices very often, including the announcer in the Sesame Street News Flash logo. Nelson was often paired with performer Richard Hunt. While goofing around on the set one day, they acted like a two-headed monster, and inspired by this, a Two-Headed Monster character was created for them. Jerry Nelson performed the left half of the monster, and because of this, had to perform the character's head with his left hand. (Most performers use their right hands to perform the heads of their characters.) Nelson and Hunt also performed a duo known as Biff and Sully. They would also alternate in performing the character Rodeo Rosie. The Muppet Show Jerry Nelson performed in both of the Muppet Show pilots. In The Muppet Valentine Show, he returned to the role of Thog, and also performed Droop and Miss Mousey. In The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, he performed Electric Mayhem bass player Floyd Pepper for the first time. In that special he also performed Statler, Dr. Nauga, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, the Yellow Stalk, Whaddayasay Bird and the Gene Shalit Muppet. When production began on The Muppet Show as a series, Nelson chose to spend some time with his daughter and therefore couldn't perform in every first-season episode. Because of this, he had to give up the role of Statler, but for the most part he retained his other characters (Floyd Pepper, Robin, Droop, etc.) from previous productions. Nelson did not perform in episodes 101-103 and 111-115. However, when the first two episodes were reworked later in the first season, Nelson performed Floyd in a segment that was added to episode 102. None of Nelson's characters were as central to the show as characters like Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Scooter, and therefore Nelson often played major one-shot backstage characters, such as Irving Bizarre, Big Tiny Tallsaddle, and Angus McGonagle. His notable recurring characters included Camilla the Chicken, Pops, Louis Kazagger, and Dr. Strangepork. One such character, Lew Zealand, was originally intended as a one-shot, but soon became a recurring character. Beginning in the second season, Nelson took over two of John Lovelady's roles: Crazy Harry and the Announcer. Nelson would go on to perform nearly every Muppet announcer in almost every major Henson production until 2002. Nelson was also given such rarely-seen recurring characters as J.P. Grosse, Fleet Scribbler, and Uncle Deadly. In addition to his versatility at character dialects, Nelson was an accomplished vocalist, and often received showcases on The Muppet Show. Some of his regular characters, such as Floyd Pepper and Slim Wilson, were musicians and sang often. Many of his other characters have displayed their musical talents, whether it was Robin singing "Halfway Down the Stairs" or "I'm Five," Thog singing "Oh Babe What Would You Say," or Pops singing "Once in Love With Amy." Nelson has also performed many songs as one-shot characters, including "All of Me," "The Windmills of Your Mind," and "Three Little Fishies." In addition to frequent pairings with Richard Hunt characters, Nelson was also often paired with Louise Gold in musical numbers, such as "Henrietta's Wedding" and "Your Feet's Too Big." On his characters, Jerry Nelson was quoted in a 1978 Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter: Nelson continued to speak fondly of his performance opportunities in later years: 1980s as Wembley]] On Fraggle Rock, Jerry Nelson performed the show's lead character, Gobo Fraggle. He also performed Marjory the Trash Heap and Pa Gorg. Jerry Nelson was one of the few Muppet performers to perform voices in The Dark Crystal, performing the voices of the Dying Skeskis Emperor and the Skeksis High Priest. In The Christmas Toy, he performed Balthazar, who he would regularly perform on The Secret Life of Toys. He also performed many characters on The Jim Henson Hour, though his only recurring character on that show was Beard. 1990s Following Richard Hunt's death in 1992, Nelson once again performed the role of Statler, who he had originally performed. He also performed The Ghost of Christmas Present in The Muppet Christmas Carol, as well as Mad Monty and Blind Pew in Muppet Treasure Island. He performed many minor characters on Muppets Tonight, and occasionally performed on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. He performed Ubergonzo in Muppets From Space, and performed the Grouch Mayor in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. 2000s Starting around 2001, Jerry Nelson began to phase out of performing his primary Muppet Show family characters. Many of his characters drifted to silent background roles and several were recast. Statler was recast to Steve Whitmire starting with 2001's "Keep Fishin'" music video; Floyd was passed to John Kennedy in 2005 for The Muppets' Wizard of Oz and A Green and Red Christmas; Nelson's half of the Two-Headed Monster on Sesame Street was passed to Joey Mazzarino in 2001 as well. For the 2001 telefilm It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Nelson did very little on-set work. Many of his characters were silent or dubbed by Nelson afterwards (the exception being Lew Zealand, who kept the original on-set audio by Bill Barretta). Nelson continues to perform his Sesame Street characters, including Count von Count, but has been said to have retired from his classic Muppet Show family characters - Nelson was not a performer in 2005's The Muppets' Wizard of Oz telefilm. It was long rumored that health issues were beginning to limit Nelson's involvement in projects as the aging puppeteer continued to stay active in the ranks of the Muppeteers. Complications with chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and prostate cancer starting around 2001 limited Nelson's involvement with the high demanding Muppet projects. Nelson openly stated in August 2006 that "It is long and boring but I have had health issues for a couple of years now. Different ones...I do intend to work with my old friend Count Von Count again this next season."Jerry "Twiddlebug" Nelson, Muppet Central Post 8/22/06. Nelson continues to perform on Sesame Street and has participated in exclusive DVD interviews for the first two seasons of Fraggle Rock and Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Puppeteer Credits * The Muppet Show Characters: African Mask (Fire), Albert Flan, Angus McGonagle, The Announcer (1977-1981), Automatic Wastebasket, Bagpipes (episode 520), Baskerville the Hound (episodes 106, 116, 208 and 308), Beakie (episode 412), Behemoth (episode 202), Benny, Big Tiny Tallsaddle, Bruno, Burlington Bertie, Bust of Beethoven, Camilla the Chicken (1978-2004), Cheesecake, Chuckie, Crazy Harry (1977-2003), Dancers, The Dancing Clown, The Devil, Doglion (episode 209), Dodo (episode 415), Dracula, Droop, The Eel (episode 417), Emily Bear, Eric the Yodeling Clam, Featherstone, Female Koozebanian Creature, Fleet Scribbler, Floyd Pepper (1975-2002), Forcryingoutloud Bird (episode 309), Fozzie Pig, Fred, Fungus, Fuzz Brother, The Gambler, Geri, Geri and the Atrics tambourine player (episode 517, Gingerbread Man, Gorgon Heap (episode 201), Granny the Gouger, Gnu, Harold, Herman, House #1 (episode 107), House #2, Humpty Dumpty, Irving Bizarre, J.P. Grosse, Jar of Orange Marmalade, Jerry, John Cleese's Agent, Julius Strangepork, Koozebanian Phoob, Lenny the Lizard (episode 107), Leticia, Lew Zealand (1978-2003), Lewis Kazagger, Sundance (episode 416, episode 505), Luncheon Counter Monster (occasionally), Mean Mama (occasionally), Merdlidop, Mickey Moose, Miss Mousey, Mulch (episode 509), The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly, Opossum, Paul, Paul Revere, Pierre LaCousse, Pig Minister, Pops, Pris Rudolph, Punching Bag, The Queen (episode 121), Quongo (episode 513), Robin the Frog, Sacrificial Idol, Salzburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sarcophagus, Scotsman, Shark (episode 417), Screaming Thing,Shouting Lady, Singing Owl, Slim Wilson, The Sphinx, Statler's Grandson, Super Sheep, Talking Machine, Thog, Thudge McGerk, Tom, Dick, and Harry (Tom), Uncle Deadly, Vendaface, Vendawish, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnot Monster, William Tell, The Witch Doctor, Yellow Creature, Yorick, Zelda Rose (episode 218) * Sesame Street Characters: The Amazing Mumford, Andy, Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo, Bennett Snerf (monster version), Biff, The Big Bad Wolf, Cookie Monster's Sister, Count von Count, Dr. Snuffleupagus, Ernest the Grouch, Farley, Farley (lavender boy), The Fastest Person in the Kingdom, Felix the Grouch, Frankie Monster, Frazzle, Fred the Wonder Horse, Frog ("We Are All Earthlings"), George, The Gonk, Granny Grouch, Harvey Monster (occasional), Herbert Birdsfoot, Herry Monster, Humpty Dumpty (1993), J Friend, Jackman Wolf, Mr. Johnson, Kermit the Forg, Kermit the Gorf, Kermit the Grof, Little Bo Peep (1970s), Little Jerry, Maurice Monster, The Miller's Daughter, Mr. Chatterly, Mr. Foot, Mr. Snuffleupagus (1971-1978), Pamela, Parker Monster, Phil Harmonic, Prince Firstly, Professor Nucleus Von Fission, Rodeo Rosie (occasionally), Sam the Robot, Sammy the Snake, Sergeant Thursday, The Sesame Street News Flash Announcer, Sherlock Hemlock, Sheriff Shrimp, Simon Soundman, The Smartest Person in the Kingdom, Sullivan ("Numerical Correspondence"), Teeth, Tina Twiddlebug, Tough Eddie (1970s), Two Headed Monster, Witch, Yip Yip Martians, Zizzy Zoomer, Zydeco Lead Singer * The Jimmy Dean Show (1965-1966): Rowlf's right-hand *''Commercials: Assisting for Southern Colonel, Nutty Bird, and others. *The Ed Sullivan Show'' * The Great Santa Claus Switch: Thog, Zippity, Snivelly, Green Scoff * Tales from Muppetland: Featherstone, Caleb Siles, Rover Joe the Hound Dog (puppet), Stepsister #2, Sweetums (puppetry only), T.R. *''Muppet Meeting Films: Announcers, P. Fenton Cosgrove *Julie Andrews: One to One:'' The King of Phumph *''Saturday Night Live:'' Scred *''The Muppet Valentine Show'' *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence:'' Envy, Gluttony, Gene Shalit Muppet, Mount Rushmore (Thomas Jefferson), Statler, Yellow Stalk *''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass:'' Beautiful Day Monster (voice only) * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Emmet Otter, Doc Bullfrog, Melissa Rabbit, Weasel, Will Possum, Yancey Woodchuck * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper: Dirty Bird * The Dark Crystal: Dying Skeksis Emperor (voice), Skeksis High Priest (voice) * Fraggle Rock: Gobo Fraggle, Marjory the Trash Heap, Pa Gorg (face and voice), Architect Doozer, Archbanger Fraggle (Pipebanger), Balsam the Minstrel (occasional), Feenie Fraggle, Fishface Fraggle, Mervin Merggle, Rudy Vallee Doozer, Uncle Gobo *''The Muppets Take Manhattan:'' Bear *''Follow That Bird'' * The Christmas Toy: Balthazar * Little Muppet Monsters *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Jim Henson Hour:'' Beard, Orange Extreme, Jo Beth Garfdoohoo *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: Ghost of Christmas Present (face and voice), Mr. Applegate, Father Mouse, Pig Businessmen, Rat Bookkeepers, Statler (as Jacob Marley) * 'Muppet Sing-A-Long: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs:' Cecil Bear, Raccoon 2, The Turtle *The Secret Life of Toys: Balthazar, Bratty Rat, Dinkybeard *Muppet Classic Theater: The Big Bad Wolf, Royal Advisor *Muppet Treasure Island: Blind Pew, Mad Monty, Monocled Pirate, Monkey #1, Island Heads, Statler (as Figurehead of the Hispaniola) * 'The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:' The Snoozer *Muppets Tonight:'' Baby Jerry, The Bird Announcer, Dr. Watson, Elvises, Indiana Rat, Mama Fiama, Moo-Ing, Phil, The President, Robot Abraham Lincoln *''Muppets From Space:'' Ubergonzo *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland:'' Pestie, Grouch Mayor, Grouch Cop Audio Credits *''Elmo and the Orchestra:'' Leonard Birdseed *''It's Not Easy Being Green'' audio book: Performed quotes from Dr. Teeth, Fraggles, Doozers, the guitarist from The Cube, and others *''Muppets Inside CD-ROM'' Trivia * His daughter, Christine, made a cameo appearance with him in The Great Muppet Caper * Nelson's performance of "Halfway Down the Stairs" (as Robin the Frog) had massive record sales around the world. Sources See also * Jerry Nelson cameos External Links *Halfway Down the Stairs fan site *Kenneth Plume's interview with Nelson Nelson, Jerry